By Love to Remember
by DinTheUltimateMaverick
Summary: After being fed up with Amy constantly harassing him, Sonic decides to visit Tails and see what is up, however, he will be suprised to see what is waiting for him at his buddy's place. Rated M for content.
1. Chapter 1

Please go easy on me, as this is my first story, and I do not have much experience. I will try my best to make it as pleasant as possible, so please bear with me. Also, please review, whether it's praise, criticism, or whatever, just make sure it isn't spam. Couples in this story:

Sonic & Blaze

Shadow & Marine

As of right now, that's all I can think of, so forgive me. There may be more couples later on in the story, but for right now, let's just focus on these two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Blaze the Cat, or any other characters in this story. They are owned by SEGA and Sonic Team.

Enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

Summertime. A most enjoyable time for everybody in Station Square. The nice, cloudless days let the sun radiate its pleasant energy that seemed to empower everyone that felt it. The Wind was also enjoyable, for the sun sometimes made everything too hot, and the wind would come along and cool everything off, while caressing each and every face that it encountered, making the owner crack a smile.

Everything seemed perfect at this point of time….at least until a deafening cry for help was made from a big sky blue house that resided a Navy Blue Hedgehog.

"Amy, get out of my house!" Sonic yelled as he pointed towards his front door. Ah Sonic, he hasn't changed in the slightest. He still has his blue quills, emerald green eyes, Red shoes with a white stripe and a golden buckle near the soles. Despite his remaining the same in appearance, he has slightly changed in preferences. For starters, he tended to use his trusty Extreme Gear, the Blue Star, after the first ever Worldwide Extreme Gear Grand Prix, rather than running, but he still runs every once in a while to maintain his sleek physique. He had his best friend, Tails, customize his gear, so it can change direction on a dime, and autopilot whenever the hedgehog was too occupied to notice anything. He also preferred to be left alone whenever he was thinking.

"I won't leave, not until you go out on a date with me!" Amy retorted. Amy was the opposite of Sonic, she hadn't changed personality wise, but she has changed her looks for the better, or at least for Sonic to notice. Her fur seemed smoother and shinier, and was almost blinding whenever the sun reflected off of it. She had also gotten rid of her stuffy little dresses, and wore much looser clothes. Currently, she was sporting a pink and white tube top, pink sweatpants with hearts going down the legs, and white sandals. But her most noticeable change is her physique. She developed voluptuous curves that seemed to perfectly fit her clothing, as well as…um….let's just say puberty hit her……HARD….like a rocket launcher to the face. Anyways, that's beside the point.

She also replaced her beloved red headband with a feather from her recently departed friend, Birdie.

"Amy, I am NOT going on a date with you! How many times do I have to tell you before you can get it through your thick skull?!?!?"

"Oh come on Sonic, you're just playing hard-to-get"

Sonic was about two seconds from breaking point. It was annoying enough that Amy asked him out on a date EVERY SINGLE DAY, but she had become more aggressive with it, and did not hesitate to take "extreme measures" when the time had come.

"I'm never going to give up, not until you confess your eternal love to me!" She shouted as she took a giant leap towards him and pinned him on the ground, knocking the last of his sanity out of him in the process. That was the last straw, she had irritated him too much, and he couldn't take it anymore. Normally, Sonic would be calm with the situation, but she had left bruises on him from every time she had leaped onto him.

He kicked her off of him, leaving her shocked and stunned at the same time, and crouched, trying to recover from her opening his old wounds. She had some sort of evil look in her eyes, as if she was planning to make him mad, as she darted right towards Sonic, about to pin him down again. Unfortunately for her, he saw this coming a mile away, as he immediately vanished into the shadows, only to return right behind her. (This is a move that I like to call "Shadow Step")

"Amy…" he started as he raised his hand high, ready to strike, "I'm sorry, but I've had enough of this foolishness."

"S-Sonic?"

"When will you ever learn that I don't like you the way you like me?"

It was after those words escaped his mouth, that he delivered a sharp chop to the back of Amy's neck, knocking her out. He felt sorry as he watched her limp body slowly fall to the ground, but he overcame the guilt by convincing himself that it was her own fault for not taking an oh so obvious hint. He sighed as he picked up her body and held her bridal style..

"Just this once" He said, and darted out of the door, speeding towards her house.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here's the second chapter! This chapter starts the romance part of the story. Please review, but don't spam. If you want a disclaimer, go to the first chapter. But enough chit chat, time to get to the story:

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blaze the Cat… She was a troubled soul, but a lucky one nonetheless. She is a princess, and the guardian of the Sol emeralds, born with the power of the flames. She had never really mastered her powers, so she isolated herself from others, in fear of hurting them. If someone were to try and befriend her, she would scold them in hopes that they would hate her and avoid her. But this was not the case when she came to Sonic's world. Her first friend was Cream, who was persistent to be her friend, even though Blaze insisted otherwise. Cream had some impact on her, as she started to open up, but slowly. It wasn't until she met the love of her life, Sonic, that she really opened up. At first, she was irritated that Sonic kept trying to befriend her, but after he told her that he would always be there to help her, whenever she needed it, she began to fall in love with him and open herself up. It was when she and Sonic were fighting Eggman and Eggman Nega, that she showed Sonic how she really felt towards him. After the Eggmen were defeated, her world called out for her to come back, just as Sonic's called for him. Saddened that she and Sonic had to part ways, she had felt obliged to tell Sonic, tell him that she loved him. Sonic stuck his had out for a handshake, and so did she, but when their hands connected, she didn't shake; she pulled herself close to him and hugged him. The hedgehog was shocked that she would do such a thing, but he accepted the hug and hugged her back. The worlds, unaware of what was happening, started to pull the heroes from each other, but Sonic and Blaze opposed the action as they pulled each other into a tighter embrace. The feline thought that this would be the last time that she would see him, she stared into his eyes, one last time. She saw that his ruby irises were filled with hopes that they could see each other again. Unaware that she was staring into his eyes, he started to break the embrace, but Blaze wouldn't allow him.

"Blaze, what are you-"

She silenced him with her mouth, as she pressed her lips against his, sealing the words into his mind. She had done it. She had finally shown Sonic that she loved him, and she was proud. Sonic on the other hand, had only thought of Blaze as a friend, but as she deepened the kiss, he began to think that she was the only one that he had ever truly loved. Their worlds seemed to take notice of this, and the pull loosened up, allowing the two to spend what seemed like forever to finish the kiss. When they finally broke it, Sonic was stunned.

"Wow…..I never knew that you felt this way…. I'd always thought that you never wanted to love anyone."

"I never did, but you just seemed so…..perfect, and I couldn't let the chance go to waste."

"Oh, Blaze…."

"Oh, Sonic…."

They shared one last kiss, unaware that they had reverted out of their super forms, until they broke the kiss. There they were, those emerald eyes that she had fallen in love with at the start, but then she realized that his emerald eyes could only mean one thing.

"Uhh…Sonic?"

"Yeah Blaze?"

"Don't leave me!"

"What?"

The worlds had waited long enough, and they pulled the two heroes away from each other, forcing Blaze and Sonic back to their own worlds.

"BLAAAAAAZE!"

"SONIIIIIIIIC!"

"DON'T GO BLAZE!"

Thinking of what she should do next, the feline got an idea. Sonic stared at her with a puzzled look on his face, as she reached to the back of her head and removed the ring that kept her hair up. Watching her hair fall down in a seemingly slow motion left the Erinaceus Albiventris in awe, as he had never seen her with her hair like that. Just the sight of her violet hair made his spine tingle, it was so beautiful.

"HERE!"

She tossed him the ring, and he almost dropped it, but managed to keep his grip on it before it fell out of his hands.

"KEEP THAT FOR ME"

He stared at the ring, wondering why she would give him something very important to her, even if she loved him. However, this thought was interrupted by an abrupt fall into an icy cold lake in his world.

'AUGH! I HATE WATER!!!' He thought as he tried to swim to the surface, but sadly in vain. As he felt the last off the air escape his lungs, he closed his eyes and thought of the irony. A bright blue light shone through his eyelids as he thought, "Well, I guess this is where I'll be forever." He opened his eyes, expecting to be in heaven….or hell, but instead he was where he thought he died, and the blue light that he saw came from Blaze's ring.

"What the?" He said. Yes said. He realized that he actually spoke without water filling his lungs, and wondered what was going on.

'Apparently, I can breathe underwater' He thought as he slipped the ring onto his wrist.

'Well, I'm not going to get out of this water if I just stand here' He started walking on the lake floor, looking for a place that he could surface from. Eventually he found a shore that he could exit the water from, and proceeded to his house to dry off.

When Sonic reached his house, he jumped into the shower to rinse off the possible germs that could be on him from his little "Swim" in the lake. After he got out of the shower, he decided to turn in for the day, and headed into his room, kicked off his shoes, and let himself fall on his bed.

"Oh man, what a day today was"

He slipped off Blaze's ring and put it on the nightstand next to his bed, and drifted off to sleep, but not before mumbling something that he should have said a while ago:

"Don't worry Blaze, I'll see you soon…."

Meanwhile, Blaze was wondering if she would ever see her love again, but her thoughts were interrupted by a fall that would land her in the ocean. Being a cat, and a warrior of the flames, she didn't like large bodies of water. She frantically searched for something to grab and stop her fall, and she succeeded in finding a cliff. She quickly reached out and grasped a nearby cliff that overlooked the ocean, but she could not hold on for long.

"HELP! ANYBODY!" She cried, hoping that somebody would be nearby and ready to help. Luckily for her, a yellow, two-tailed fox was out for a walk and happened to hear her cries.

"DON'T WORRY, I'M COMING!"

The fox immediately ran towards the source of the cries and found Blaze hanging onto the ledge.

"Give me your hand!"

"O-Okay"

She reached out to grab his hand, but lost her grip and started to fall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" Said the fox as he immediately sprang off the edge and grabbed her hand, then he twirled his tails in a helicopter-like motion and flew the feline back to land. Blaze was breathing heavily, and clenched the fox harder.

"Good to see you Blaze!"

Blaze got a good look at who it was: Tails.

"Good to see you too, too bad our reunion started by you saving me…"

"And you have a problem with that?"

Blaze snapped her head at Tails and shot him an evil glare.

"What was that?!?!?"

"Uhh…..n-nothing" He replied, shaking violently.

"Ugh, that was…..interesting"

"It sure was, I'd never expect to see you again so soon. Weren't you supposed to be back in your own world?"

"Yeah…but for some reason, I wound up here…"

Her stomach growled.

"You have anything to eat?"

"Yeah, follow me."

The two walked to Tail's house, which he built next to his workshop, but Blaze stopped before she entered the door, and Tails took notice.

"What's wrong Blaze?"

"Where are we?"

"Oh, we're in Mystic Ruins!"

"Mystic Ruins……"

"Yeah, I moved here a while ago so I can work on my machines in peace. Nobody was ever quiet when I lived in the city."

Blaze's stomach growled louder.

"Eheheh…..let's get something to eat, shall we?"

"Sure!"

Tails walked inside of his house, but Blaze didn't follow just yet. She turned around and stared at the sky. After a while Tails took notice again and called Blaze into the house.

"Soon….I will see you" She mumbled before walking into the house and shutting the door.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So how was it? I have to warn you- I'm not done with the whole thing just yet, so I'm sorry if I can't post a new chapter everyday, but I only write when I'm at school, and most of the time I can't think because the teachers demand my attention. I can't write at home because I'm usually playing Mega Man X3, or reading other people's fanfics, and even if I didn't, I couldn't think of anything because I can get easily distracted. Anyways, thanks to Bureizu za Vampire for being my first reader to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, it's me again, and I've got a new chapter for you! This chapter deals with the inner turmoil that Sonic has to deal with, and a little surprise at the end. I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier, but I was too busy playing Sonic and the Black Knight, which brings the question: Should I put a SatBK reference in the next chapter? Vote in the polls, anyways enjoy the new chapter!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sonic had finally reached Amy's house in the center of Station Square, and surprisingly, it wasn't pink. It was bright red, with a white door, four windows, a patio, and a big backyard.

"Wow….not exactly what I expected" Sonic said, amazed at how Amy wasn't obsessed with EVERYTHING pink. He pushed the front door open, and proceeded up the stairs to her room. Amy's bedroom door was wide open, as if she knew that this was going to happen.

"How odd….."

As he walked towards her bed, which had no cover on it, he felt her stir in his arms.

'She must be uncomfortable,' He thought, and laid her on the bed, but before he could walk out of the room, he felt her hand grab his. He spun around, and saw that she was perfectly awake.

"Amy? I thought you were-"

She covered his mouth with her hand.

"It's okay Sonic, I know you want me."

"WHAT?!?!?" He managed to yell through her fingers.

"You don't have to hide it anymore, we're all alone." She said as she began to caress his muzzle. He pushed her hand away and began to walk out of the door, until he jumped in front of him and locked the door.

"Don't be shy Sonic, I know it's your first time, but I'll go easy on you."

"What the hell have you been smoking?"

"Oh Sonic…" She began to walk towards him, and he responded by backing up, until he hit a wall.

"So you like it rough do you?"

"Get away from me, NOW!" He yelled, and tried to slip past her, but she caught him by his quills, and slammed him against the wall. He stared to get annoyed as she brushed her head against his chest.

"Ooohh….so…..soft…."

"Amy get off of me, I don't want to hurt you!"

"Hmph, you really think that little 'Shadow Step' Technique would surprise me?"

That sent him in shock.

"Wh-what? How did you….?"

"Oh, I have my ways, don't you worry about that, now let's get down to business shall we?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know all about you and that piece of crap girlfriend of yours."

He grabbed the collar of her shirt and raised a fist to her face.

"Don't you DARE talk about Blaze like that!"

"Ooohh…feisty. Me likey." Amy said in a devilish tone, as she pushed Sonic on to her bed, and held him down with her weight.

"Let me show you what that dumb cat can't match!"

Yet again, she had pushed Sonic's sanity off the edge. He pushed her off of him with his legs, and pinned her on the ground.

"I told you, don't….ever….talk…bad…about…her…EVER!"

He jumped off of her and grabbed her collar, yanking her off the ground, and started to shake her. She kneed him in the gut and threw him to the ground.

"What do you see in her?"

Coughing up blood, Sonic couldn't respond, he couldn't believe that Amy, the one that Loved him, would do this.

"I'll ask you again…..what do you see in her?"

Sonic grinned at her and simply spat blood at her, then wiped the excess blood from his mouth, with his hand. She snarled at him, then kicked him again.

"WHAT DO YOU SEE IN THAT LITTLE PIECE OF TRASH?!?!?!"

Feeling that he couldn't say anything that wouldn't make her even more angry, he just pointed at himself.

"What?"

"My…..future"

"Your future?"

"She holds my future…..that is why I love her…"

He pushed himself off of the ground, and stared at Amy with hatred written all over his face. She was the same.

"I don't know what's gotten into you….but I know this….you are a psychopath, and I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

He turned his back to her, and started to walk towards the door, until he felt Amy's fist connect with the back of his head, but he didn't fall, he just stood there.

"You….you're nothing but TRASH!"

"…."

She punched him again, and again, and again, yet he still stood as if he didn't feel the blows. Eventually, her hand went limp, and her knuckles were bloody.

"You done yet?"

"Ugh, you're still as headstrong as ever, Sonic."

"So that's a yes?"

"…."

"Good. Now it's my turn."

In one swift motion, he swiveled around and knocked Amy on her bed, then his elbow connected to her stomach, leaving her stunned, as he grabbed the top of her head and pressed it into her mattresses. She gasped for air, but he wouldn't grant her any, and she eventually passed out.

"Come back and talk to me when you're a lot less crazy," He taunted as he left her room and exited her house. As he walked back to his house, he rubbed the spot where he got punched, and felt his blood oozing through his fingers, and dripping on the sidewalk, leaving a bloody trail.

"Ugh, I'm a mess."

When he reached his humble home, he headed upstairs and went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower water. After constantly checking the water temperature to see if it was warm enough, he jumped into the shower. It felt good to let the water splash against his fur, and run through his quills, as the blood washed down the drain. After all the blood was gone from his body, he turned the water off, and shook all of the water out of his fur, and exited the bathroom.

'I need to get away from this place,' he thought. 'I know! I'll visit Tails, I haven't seen him in a while. That ought to get my mind off of this place.'

He walked into his room and grabbed his extreme gear, and a note that said "Gone. Will be back soon." As he walked out of the room, he realized that he forgot 'it', and rushed back into his room. He grabbed Blaze's ring and kissed it.

"Almost forgot about you," He said as he slipped it on and darted out of his room.

Next stop: Mystic Ruins!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow… I hope this was a good chapter, because I couldn't really focus with my Wii on. Anyways, I didn't mean to make Sonic hurt Amy, but every conclusion that I came to led to him hurting her, so I just went with this. Please review, and thanks to those who already did, your inspiration brought you this chapter. Until next time…..


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Another chapter is ready for your viewing eyes, but I don't think this chapter is good. Why am I writing it then? Because it contains some things that will only make sense in later chapters. Anyways, here's chapter 4 of By Love to Remember:  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hello, Miles." Blaze said as she greeted Tails in his bedroom. He was combing his fur with a specially made comb that smoothes the hair better than a regular comb can, as well as add shine to it.

"Blaze….I told you, I don't like being called that," He replied as he started to comb his Tails.

"Well it IS your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it sounds so…..awkward."

"Mmmhmm…." She started walking towards him, staring at his tails.

"Um….Blaze, is something wrong?" He took notice that she was closing in on him. She grabbed one of his tails and started to twirl it between her fingers.

"What are you doing?"

She started to purr as she rubbed his tail against her face, obviously liking the softness. Tails was feeling uncomfortable, as he and Blaze were only friends, but she wouldn't stop. He then noticed that she looked like she had been hypnotized, which was probably why she was rubbing against his tail. He held his tails in the air, as she pawed at them, then lept on them, making the vulpine yelp in pain.

"AAAUGH! GET OFF MY TAILS!!!!!"

He yanked his tails from under her, making her head slam on the ground, and she snapped back to her senses.

"Um…sorry about that…. I just get a little….out of mind whenever I see something extremely soft and furry. It's a bad habit, I didn't mean to…"

"Sure, whatever," He said rubbing the spot where he had been injured. He shooed Blaze out of the house, then started to re-comb his tails, this time without anybody jumping on them. Blaze didn't know what to do. She didn't know any locals, she couldn't go anywhere, and she had just angered Tails, who now wouldn't let her in his house until later on. She sighed in boredom, and headed to the nearby lake, hoping that it could at least provide her with SOMETHING to do. As she stared in the azure water, she couldn't help but think about Sonic.

"Oh Sonic…..I wish you were here…." She whispered, and cast a pebble into the lake.

"noooooooo……"

Her ears perked up as she could have sworn that she heard something.

"Noooooooo…..."

She looked at the sky, and saw an aquamarine figure falling from the sky.

"Is that…….Sonic?!?!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" He screamed as he fell headfirst into the lake below, creating a giant splash that soaked anything within a good distance, including Blaze. It was times like these that she was glad to be a warrior of the flames, as she had simply snapped her fingers, and the water evaporated from her fur. Meanwhile, Sonic found his way out of the lake, and shook the water out of his fur, only to be hit in the head by a rock, and fall back into the lake.

"You jackass, watch where you land next time!" Blaze snapped, ready to throw another rock at his head, however, once he rose from the water again, she was breathless. His sapphire fur seemed to glisten with every drop of water that fell from him, and his jade eyes gleamed in the sunlight. The feline could have fainted any moment, if it weren't for Sonic rushing to her and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Blaze…I-I can't believe you're here!"

"It's really you, Sonic!"

"Ohh….I missed you so much, I-"

"Silence…"she said as she placed a finger to lips. "It's been forever since I've felt your lips."

"Hmm…?"

He caressed her back, as he stared into her golden eyes, awaiting her next move. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers, as he put his arms around her waist, and pulled her body against his.

'This feels so familiar,' He thought, trying to remember where he had seen this before.

"It feels just like the time we parted, doesn't it?"

It hit him like a stampede. How could he forget that day, the day he first fell in love? And now, that day had come again. He had never felt more in love with her than he did right now. As they leaned in for the kiss, Blaze whispered in his ear.

"Tell me now, do you really love me?"

"Yes Blaze, with all my heart, mind, body, and soul."

"I see…..then let this kiss show me how much you really love me."

"Oh I will, don't you worry about that."

They were only centimeters apart before they were interrupted by Tails.

"Hey guys, you mind? I'm trying not to gag, and you two aren't helping!" He shouted, ruining the mood, as Sonic and Blaze broke apart.

"Oh no he did not just ruin the moment!" Blaze said, furious.

"DAMNIT TAILS, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR THAT!!!"

"Uh-oh," the vulpine said as he broke into a sprint, trying to avoid the angered hedgehog that was hot on his heels.

"I-I didn't mean t-to…."

"YES YOU DID, THAT'S WHY YOU DID IT! YOU RUINED A PERFECTLY GOOD MOMENT, AND-"

Blaze jumped in front of Sonic, and held her arms out in a defensive state.

"Blaze, what are you…"

"It's okay Sonic, it really is…He's just lonely is all." She said, walking towards him. "Besides, that moment is nothing compared to what is going to happen to you in the next couple of days."

"Oh?"

"Mmmhmm…."

Tails quickly took the opportunity to run back into his house and dive under his bed. Little did he know, that's where the couple was headed.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Like I said before, I don't think this is a good chapter, but that's not for me to decide, that's for you. Umm….what else? Oh yeah, sorry for not updating, but I've been preoccupied with other things lately. Also, I decided to trash the SatBK reference, on the account that the ending speaks for itself. Oh, and if you're wondering why Sonic gets so angry easily, it's NOT because he's on steroids (although that would be hilarious), it's because of what happened in the last chapter. So…I guess that's it. See you next installment of By Love to Remember!


	5. Chapter 5

I can't believe so many people like this story, I'm so happy. You guys have given me the courage to push this story onwards, and for that, I am grateful. Anyways, I'll try to upload at least one chapter per day, so you don't have to wait. And with that in mind, please enjoy chapter 5 of By Love to Remember.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"WAAAAH, G-Get away from me Sonic!" Tails shrieked, trying to escape the hedgehog that was trying to calm him down.

"How the heck was I supposed to know you were hiding under the bed?"

"But….this is MY room!"

"Hey, you're lucky that you yelled before we actually started. It would have been a whole lot worse then!"

Tails stopped dead in his tracks. The thought of Sonic and Blaze doing things in his bed had invaded his mind, and made him uncontrollably shiver in fear.

"Oh dear…..please….get out….please," was all the fox could say before he slumped into the fetal position, sucking his thumb, and rocking back and forth. Blaze just shook her head and left the room. Sonic, meanwhile, tried to comfort his best friend, but to no avail.

"Aw, come on little buddy,"

Sonic had bent down, and tried to pat Tails on the head, but Tails pushed his hand away every time. Eventually, Tails got up, and kicked Sonic out of the room….and I mean _kicked_!

"OW, damnit Tails, you didn't have to kick me in the ass!"

Tails simply slammed the door in Sonic's face, and turned on a radio to cover him banging his head against the wall. Fortunately, the song that was on was a song that Sonic liked too much to notice the noise.

"Here I come, rougher than the rest of them, the best of them, tougher than leather. You can call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle, I'd rather flex my muscles." But before be could sing anymore, Tails opened the door, and punched Sonic in the arm, then changed the song to "My Sweet passion"

"Oooh…I like this song better!" Sonic said, as he began to sing along to the song, but Tails changed it yet again, this time to "Believe in Myself".

"Aw, this song sucks ass!" Tails threw the radio at Sonic, and slammed the door yet again.

"Geez Tails, can't you take a joke?"

"Shut up Sonic."

"Fine."

Sonic walked downstairs, in search of Blaze, and found her standing next to the front door with a popsicle in her mouth.

"You finally decided to come down, huh?" She said, slurping the juices on the popsicle.

"Yeah, and Tails gave me this!" Sonic said, holding the radio Tails threw at him. He then pushed a button, and 'Knight of the Wind', but Blaze had other plans, as she grabbed the radio and slammed it on the ground, then lit her hand on fire, and smashed the radio.

"What the hell Blaze?!?!? I was listening to that!"

"And now you aren't."

"And what the hell was that, a Falcon Punch?"

"You play too much Super Smash Bros Brawl…"

"So what if I do?"

She smacked him in the back of the head, and he growled.

"Don't you ever disrespect me again, Sonic!"

"And what if I do?"

"Then I'll just have to punish you…." She said with a smirk. Sonic's eyes widened, and before he knew it, she had tackled him on the couch. She finished off the popsicle, and threw the stick on the ground. She kissed him, and he licked his lips.

"Mmmmm…..grape." He said with a grin.

"Mmmhmm, now……let's finish this!" She said, making circles on his chest with her finger. Suddenly, 'E.G.G.M.A.N' could be heard, as the couple looked up to see Tails with yet another radio.

"What the hell?" They said in unison. Tails walked towards them with an evil grin on his face, and pressed a button, making the song switch to 'Can you feel the sunshine'.

"AUGH! TAILS, TURN THIS CRAP OFF!!!" Sonic said, covering his ears.

"What's that? You want another song?"

"Wait….noooo!" But it was too late, for tails played the song that drove Sonic insane: Dreams of an Absolution.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!! TURN IT OFF, IT'S EAR RAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Blaze snapped her head at him, and punched him square in the jaw.

"How DARE you say that?!?!?" But Sonic was too busy trying to protect his ears. He jumped off of the couch, knocking Blaze over, and dashed out of the door….well…he would have if he would have remembered that he didn't open the door first. He fell on the ground, as Tails stepped closer to him, turning the volume up with every step.

"no…..please…..turn…it…..off….." Sonic gasped before he passed out.

Blaze had taken notice of Tails' furry tails again, and fell into another hypnotized state, as she pounced on them yet again, making the vulpine scream in pain…..YET AGAIN!

"GAAAAAAH! GET OFF!"

Ha smashed the radio over Blaze's head, knocking her out. Surprisingly, she wasn't cut or bruised, just unconscious.

"….Damnit," Was all Tails said before he ran upstairs and put locked himself in his room with just about anything that could keep anybody out.

An hour had passed before Sonic and Blaze awoke, clutching their heads in pain.

"Why the hell did you punch me?" Sonic yelled.

"You said my song sucks!" Blaze snapped.

"You broke the radio when I was playing mine!"

"…..oh."

Sonic, still clutching his head, walked over to the front door, and opened it, staring into the beautiful sunset that awaited on the horizon of the sky. He gasped as the sight, and immediately dashed outside, to a nearby cliff.

"Sonic! Where are you going?"

Blaze stepped outside, and scanned the area for the blue hedgehog. No signs of him anywhere. She walked around to the back of the house, and climbed up the ladder that was conveniently placed there. She scanned the area once more, and spotted Sonic sitting on a cliff, staring into the sky.

"Aha, there you are!"

She jumped off of the roof, and ran over to Sonic, wondering what he was doing. She looked into the sky, and saw why Sonic had run outside so quickly.

"It's beautiful….isn't it?" He asked.

Blaze sat down alongside him, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She rested her head on his chest, as they both stared into the sky, taking In the view.

"Sunsets are the best, aren't they, Sonic?"

"Yup, they sure are, just like you." He replied, kissing her on the forehead. She blushed, but kissed him back. Staring into her eyes, he noticed that her irises looked an awful lot like the sunset that hung over him.

"Blaze….."

She turned her head, and noticed him staring into her eyes, like he was in awe.

"What is it Sonic?"

"I love you so much Blaze…."

"I love you too Sonic…."

"I would gladly go to the ends of space and time for you, just to see you, just to hold you……just to feel your warmth…..and-"

She pressed her lips against his, cutting him off.

"It's a good thing you don't have to do that, because I'll always be here with you, no matter what."

"Blaze……"

"Hm?"

He pulled her into the most passionate kiss that anybody could ever give. A kiss so romantic, that both of their hearts began to race in unison the longer the kiss lasted. A kiss so passionate, that time seemed to come to a standstill, so the sunset could remain for as long as the kiss lasted. A kiss so memorable, that even Solaris couldn't help but get nervous if it saw. After Sonic broke the kiss, he saw that Blaze had a hungry look in her eyes.

"So, you don't wanna stop, do you?"

She simply shook her head, and laid his back on the ground, then rolled on top of him and kissed him again.

This chapter was made while I was listening to music, which is why there are so many references of songs. If you do not know any of these songs, I recommend looking them up on youtube. As for the sunset part, I recommend searching listening to Gravity Beetle's stage from Mega Man X3. Again, if you do not know this song, look it up, or copy and paste watch?v=I5TanI96EdE. I'm really enojying making this story, even though I'm a novice. Oh yeah, and the ending of this chapter was inspire by G30FF's "Through the Looking Glass", so you should read that if you haven't already. And that's it, see you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is, another chapter! This chapter was also inspired by music, in this case, the nightmare and death scenes were inspired by Mega Man X5's Dying Zero theme, and the fight against Eggman was inspired by Mega Man X6's D-1000 fight. Yes, I know that I'm a Mega Man junkie, but most of their music suits these situations. Anyway, Enjoy the chapter!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_No……Blaze….don't leave me!"_

"_I'm s-sorry Sonic…but I….have to go…..the afterlife…..awaits me…."_

"_I don't care, the afterlife can't have you, you belong here! Please Blaze…..please….don't go…."_

"_Heheh….still as naïve as ever."_

"_Blaze…."_

"_Goodbye….Sonic…the…Hedgehog…."_

"_No….don't die, please…..don't leave me here alone!"_

"…_."_

"_BLAZE!!!!!"_

Sonic's eyes shot open, and his heart raced.

"BLAZE!!! No…. no….." He started to sob, "Blaze….."

"Ugh, what do you want?"

He looked up, and saw Blaze rubbing her eyes from the crude awakening Sonic had given her.

"BLAZE!!!" He yelled as he enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. In desperate need of air, Blaze heated her entire body, nearly setting Sonic aflame, but releasing his grip on her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? First you wake me from a great dream I was having, then you try to kill me!"

"…..I'm sorry, but I had this nightmare see, and everything seemed so real……the tears, the blood, EVERYTHING!"

"Wait….blood? What exactly happened in this dream of yours?"

Sonic froze in silence. He could not tell her about the dream, because she might worry about him.

"N-nothing, nevermind."

"No, please, tell me."

He pushed off the ground and dusted himself off, then stared into the ocean. Blaze had many thoughts swimming around her head, what was he thinking, what was the dream, why won't he tell? She wrapped her arms around his chest, and softly kissed him on the cheek.

"It's okay Sonic, I'm sure that whatever happened in your dream won't happen in real life. Now let's go back to sleep"

She sat back down on the ground, and patted the spot where Sonic was laying, but he refused.

"I'm sorry Blaze, but I've got to think about things, I-I'll be right back," and with that, he ran off deep into the mystic ruins.

'_It's not like Sonic to run off like this, maybe whatever was in that dream must be important'_ she thought before lying down, and drifting off to sleep.

'_Ugh, this is terrible, I can't sleep, and Blaze is probably worried to death about me…..this is just so terrible'_ Sonic thought, walking through the deep part of the jungle. He looked up, and stared at the stars that hung in the sky. After staring at them for a while, he noticed that the stars made up a pattern that resembled Leo.

'_Another cat…..seems like I can't keep my mind off of Blaze. I guess I should go back to sleep with her….'_ He did a 180 degree pivot, and sprinted towards the cliff where his soul mate awaited him. When he reached the cliff, he noticed that Blaze was not there, and that a note was in her place. Picking it up, it read:

"Dear Sonic,  
I have your little girlfriend with me, and there is nothing that you can do to get her back, unless of course, you relinquish all of the chaos emeralds that you have to me. I'm keeping her prisoner in my flying fortress, which is located right above the old ruins in the deepest part of the forest. You have 24 hours.

Ciao,

Dr. Ivo Robotnik"

"Damnit, I knew that dream seemed so real for a reason!"

Sonic rushed into Tails' workshop, and jumped inside of the Tornado. He ignited the engine, opened the doors to the roadway, then started the main thrusters, and took off.

'_Dear god, please let her be safe,'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about 15 minutes, Sonic finally had the flying fortress within view. He fired the secondary thrusters, and accelerated towards it at an incredible speed. When he reached the fortress, he didn't even bother to land the tornado. He flew it towards what looked like the main room, and jumped out right before the plane made impact with the wall, and took a good part of it out with the explosion. Acting on whim, Sonic rushed into the opening and scanned the area for the lavender feline.

"Eggman, release Blaze at once!" He shouted hoping to draw Robotnik out.

"What the- you little pest, you blew up my wall! Do you know how long it took for me to build that?!?!" Eggman spat.

"I don't care how long it took you to build this entire damn fortress, I want Blaze back, and you'd better give her back, or else your ass is going to be covering that hole!"

"Well well, it seems that we have quite the temper." Eggman said, as Sonic growled. "Very well, I'll give you back your girlfriend if you hand over the chaos emeralds.

"I'm not giving you a damn thing Eggman, either give her back, or I'll take her back!"

"Hmph, insignificant little insect, you have just chosen the wrong choice!" Eggman said, as he pulled a remote from his pocket and pressed the red button on it, making a capsule shoot from the ground in the middle of the room. Inside was Blaze, with a terrified look on her face.

"BLAZE!!!"

"SONIC! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She yelled, banging on the glass in an effort to break free.

"Let's see how you like this!" Eggman shouted, turning a dial on his remote. The dial discharged electricity from the top of the capsule, making Blaze scream in pain.

"BLAZE! Rrgh, you'll pay for that Eggman!" Sonic curled up into a ball and tried to homing attack the doctor, but an energy shield prevented him from doing so.

"Hohoho, you didn't think I would just leave myself vulnerable, did you?" Eggman said, walking over to the hedgehog. "I'll tell you one more time, give me the chaos emeralds….or your girlfriend dies!"

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't have the chaos emeralds……we haven't searched for them in a while."

"WRONG ANSWER!" Eggman cackled, turning the dial to unleash the maximum amount of electricity that the capsule could hold. Blaze's screams of pain turned into cries of despair, as she slowly lost her breath, and collapsed on the floor.

"BLAZE!" Sonic yelled, rushing to the capsule. Eggman lowered the glass on the capsule, letting Sonic rush to her, and hold her, while trying to wipe the blood off of her mouth.

'_No….this is just like my nightmare…..it can't be happening!'_

Blaze tried to talk, but only found herself coughing up blood with every word, until Sonic grabbed her hand and put it over her mouth.

"Blaze…..this….this is what happened in the dream……you were dying……just like this…." He said as tears fell from his eyes, and splashed on her fur.

"S-Sonic…..it's okay….you were trying….to protect me….." She coughed. "I….can't feel my heart beating….anymore."

"Oh, god no, Blaze, please don't leave me!"

"I'm s-sorry Sonic…but I….have to go…..the afterlife…..awaits me_…."_

"I don't care, the afterlife can't have you, you belong here! Please Blaze…..please….don't go_…."_

"Heheh….still as naïve as ever_."_

"Blaze…_."_

"Goodbye….Sonic…the…Hedgehog_…."_

"No….don't die, please…..don't leave me here alone!_"_

"…I…..love….you…_."_

"BLAZE!!!!!_"_

Her head fell limply onto his chest, and her breathing slowed to a stop. His tears increased, and he held her head next to his heart.

"Blaze…."

"Ohohoho! This is good, this is perfect! May your little girlfriend rest in peace, hedgehog, and soon, you will join her!"

"Eggman….."

"Hm? What do you want, nuisance?"

"You….took her away from me….you took my life…..you took my reason for existing, and you killed it. I hate you Eggman, I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!!!" Sonic yelled in rage, shivering with anger that the best thing to ever happen to him is now gone.

"Very well Sonic, but there's noting you can do!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" Sonic sprinted over to Eggman, and started hammering away at his energy shield.

"Hahahaha, nice try Sonic, but you'll never get through my- hm?"

Sonic kept punching until eventually, the shield gave away, and left Eggman standing in front of Sonic, with only one word in his mind: "Shit….."

"You….you scum, you killed an innocent person, you killed her, you killed my girlfriend, you…. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!!!!"

Sonic punched Eggman with so much force, that he sent the doctor flying across the room, smacking into the wall.

"Ngh, S-Sonic…..please….I didn't mean t-"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY, YOU SCUM!"

Sonic rushed Eggman again, this time, grabbing the doctor by the neck, and slamming him onto the floor. He then grabbed Eggman's head, and smashed it against the floor until blood poured out on the floor.

"Sonic……" Blaze said, regaining consciousness, but Sonic couldn't hear, he was too busy kicking Eggman across the ground.

"Enough fooling around, you've spent too much time living, time for you to burn in hell, where you belong!" Sonic said before smashing Eggman through the wall, and tossing him off of the fortress.

"Sonic!" Blaze cried, tackling him before he could realize that she had hit him.

"B-Blaze?!?!? I thought that….."

"No….he only made me pass out."

"Then…."

"Yep, you killed him for no reason."

"Well, it wasn't EXACTLY pointless….I mean, now he won't bother anyone ever again."

"True."

He pulled her body against his, and pressed his lips to hers.

"Please, don't do that again…..you had me heartbroken."

"Well I'm not the one who chose to get shocked, now did I?"

He held her bridal style, and ran to the edge of the fortress, then jumped off.

"You know, we could have just flown off of the fortress," Blaze said in an annoyed voice.

"No we couldn't, I crashed the plane into the wall to get inside."

"You jackass!" She said, smacking her head in embarrassment.

"Here's our stop, the lake."

"Wait, I can't swim!"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Sonic said, holding up his arm, showing Blaze's ring. As they entered the water, the ring shone blue light, and Sonic covered Blaze's lips with his, constantly giving her air until they reached the surface.

"Whew, I'm glad that actually worked!"

"Yeah, whatever, but you got me wet…."

"And you're complaining? You look good when wet!"

Blaze smacked him across his cheek, and jumped out of his arms.

"Hey, I was only joking!"

"Oh, so now you're saying I DON'T look good when I'm wet?"

"You know what, I'm not going to continue this, because you're going to hit me either way, so let's just go to sleep." Sonic said, climbing into a nearby tree, and closing his eyes.

"You're going to sleep here?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Nah, I'm going to go sleep on the couch in Tails' house, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, good night."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Like?"

"A KISS?!?!!"

"I just gave you one!"

"That wasn't a kiss, that was you saving my life!"

"Fine by me, I don't mind doing this," He said, jumping down from the tree. Blaze immediately grabbed him by the ear, and dragged him into Tails' house.

"You're sleeping with me whether you like it, or not!"

"……Damnit……."

Well....there you have it, Eggman's dead, Sonic was pissed, and Blaze has her way (No, not like that.....well....maybe). All's well that ends well, however, this will not be the only conflict in the story. Also, I thank everybody who has reviewed and subbed to tis story, especially Bureizu za Vampire. Now since I'm not a man of many words, I only have one thing to say: See you next chapter, and thanks for reading, By Love to Remember!


	7. Chapter 7

Ugh....I'm starting to think that this story is going downhill, with all of the randomness and such, it's terrible! I can't even think straight now, so excuse me if the chapter seems to jump from place to place. Also, this is my first time writing the more "intimate" parts of the story, so I doubt those will be any good, but I'll let you guys decide. Remember, criticism won't offend me in any way, so don't hesitate to tell me if this chapter sucks. Now then, onward with the crappy chapter!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Good morning, Blaze."

"Good morning, Sexy."

It was morning time, and the sunlight awoke the two lovers that were on the couch. Sonic rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and Blaze did the same, then they both got off of the couch.

"Ugh, I haven't taken a real shower ever since I left Station Square….." Sonic said, sniffing his fur.

"I haven't ever since you've gotten here."

"Well then, I guess that'll be the first thing we do…"

"You wanna take a shower first, Sonic?"

"Mmm…I've got a better idea, how about we both shower at the same time?" Sonic said, grabbing Blaze by her arm, and running upstairs, and into the bathroom.

"Um….I don't know about this, Sonic…." Blaze said, trying to cover the red tint that came across her face.

"Don't worry about it, I won't do or say anything, I promise."

"Are you sure I can believe that you will keep your word?"

"C'mon Blaze, when have I not kept a promise to you?"

"……okay then, but first you have to let me undress."

"Okay then."

"No, you have to leave while I do so."

"WHAT? Does it really matter, I mean we're going to shower at the same time, so-"

"GO!" She yelled, kicking Sonic in the shin. He obeyed, and left the room, yelping in pain along the way.

'_Damn, what is with everybody attacking me?'_

He paced up and down the hallway, until Blaze called him back into the bathroom, and to his shock, she had a towel wrapped around her body.

"What is this?"

"THIS, is what they call a towel."

"That's not what I meant, why are you-?"

"I thought you said you wouldn't say anything, I knew you couldn't keep your word!"

"No, that's……ugh, fine."

Sonic turned the water handle on, and checked the temperature, and entered the shower, holding his head low. Blaze entered behind him, and tried to lift his head, but he pushed her hand away and simply let the water run over him. Blaze had other plans, as she hugged him from behind, and nuzzled his fur while purring.

"Soooo….soft….."

"What the hell?"

He tried to pry her off of him, but to no avail. Losing air from Blaze squeezing too hard, he did the only thing that he thought would get her off of him; he removed her towel.

"What?" Sonic asked when he saw scars on her back. They looked as if they came from knives and glass, except for the giant scar, which looked like she had been cut by a grizzly bear. She regained her sense when Sonic ran his fingers over her scars with a worried look on his face.

"Blaze……what happened? Where did these scars come from?"

"…."

"And this one," He said, running his finger across the giant scar, "Where did this one come from?"

"These scars….my father made them. He would beat my mother if she refused to have sex with him, and one night, I couldn't bear to see my mother cry any more, so I tried to protect her, but when I stepped up to him…." She started sobbing, "He pulled a knife out of his pocket, and started to cut me, and cut, and cut until I nearly lost consciousness, then he threw me on the bed and……"

"Wait….WHAT? Your own father cut you to near death?"

She nodded, and her tears grew, but were masked by the shower water, however, Sonic could still tell she was crying.

"I'm sorry Sonic, but I didn't want you to find out, because I was afraid that you might resent me."

"Why would I resent you? I love you, I could never even think of abandoning you," He said before giving her a reassuring kiss, "But your father……he's just like Eggman."

"I-I didn't mean to, I killed him…..this one night. He was beating my mother as usual, and it broke my hear to see her in pain….so I looked for a way to help her, and came across a tome that told of the great being, Heatnix."

"Heatnix…..'' Sonic repeated.

"Yes, the legendary being that controlled the flames itself. I won't get too far into details…..but I found it in slumber inside the old temple that lay hidden under the palace. As I approached the being, its eyes shot open, and it immediately attacked me, leaving the big scar on my back. I fell to the ground with no strength left, but as Heatnix was about to deal the final blow, my body burst into flames, and eradicated it on the spot."

"Wow….so you weren't born with those powers?"

"No….when Heatnix attacked me, apparently all of its power was transferred to me, and sealed within the scar, which is why my flames killed it."

"So how did you kill your dad?"

"Well, when I made it back to the palace, my father was searching for me, and when he saw me, he charged at me with the intention to kill me. I could not defend myself, so I just stood there, waiting for him to strike me, but the flames enveloped my body, and protected me. '_You little bitch_' were the only words he said before the flames shot straight into his heart…."

"Geez, that's rough…"

"Yes…I know," Blaze said, ridding herself of any remaining tears.

Sonic turned the water off, and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel, and threw it to Blaze, then grabbed himself a towel and dried off. Blaze did not at all, so Sonic carried her out of the shower, and dried her off. Feeling that she needed to cheer up, he got the idea that a joke might do the trick. He stood behind her, and started to slowly massage her breasts. Her face lit up like a spark, and she reacted on a dime, by elbowing Sonic in the nose, and backing away from him.

"Don't do that again! At least….not now….."

"Well, ad least yur bedder…." Sonic said, holding his nose to prevent blood from escaping.

"T-Thanks for trying to cheer me up though…."

"Yeah, wuddever."

"No, seriously, thank you."

She started towards him, but Sonic backed away, for fear of being hit again. Once he reached the door, he released his nose and turned the knob on the door, and tried to make a run for it, but Blaze tackled him, and pinned him to the ground. Suddenly, eerie music could be heard from Tails' room, and Sonic screamed.

"AAAAHHH!!!! THIS MUSIC DOESN'T HELP!"

"What is that music anyway?" The feline asked, before she got off of Sonic and strolled to Tails' door. Once she opened it, and looked inside, she saw that Tails was on his computer, playing a Zombie game that had a giant, muscular zombie running straight towards him.

"ACK! Why did a Tank have to spawn right now?" Tails yelled, as his character was struck by the zombie, and flew off of a building.

"Tails, what's going on in here?"

"I'm playing Left 4 Dead, what does it look like I'm doing? And why are you naked in my room?"

A pink tint crept across her face , as she slowly made her way to the door, but not before she heard Tails mutter, "Freak," and continue to play his game.

Sonic saw that Blaze was headed his way again, and tried to run, but again, Blaze caught him before he could take off.

"Why are you running from me?"

"You elbowed me in the face!"

"Well you shouldn't have touched me!"

"Excuuuuuse me for trying to cheer you up Ms. 'I can't take a joke'"

"Well you could have done that other ways."

"Like what?"

"Like this."

Blaze wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled his head close to hers and nibbled on his lower lip. Sonic responded by licking her neck, and rubbing her back. The soft purring sound she made, told him that he was doing the right thing, so he continued lashing at her neck, but moved his hand down to her legs, and caressed them, making her purr louder. Eventually, Blaze grabbed Sonic, and led him downstairs and sat him on the couch.

"Let's finish this without any interruptions, shall we?"

"But what about Tails?"

"He's in his room playing Left 4 Dead."

"Hmm….those tanks should keep him occupied for the next hour."

"You mean next 2 hours, don't you?"

"Hehe, you think you can last that long against Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Oh, you're good."

Meanwhile in Tails' room…….

"AGH!! I HATE THOSE DAMNED TANKS!!!!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Q&A Time!!!  
Q: Why is there a L4D reference?  
A: I write my chapters based on what I'm doing at the time, in this case, I was listening to the tank's theme.

Q:What was your motive on this chapter?  
A: I wanted to make a story on how Blaze recieved her powers, however, my mind got off track,and I wound up writing about them getting intimate.....

Q:Why are you gettin glazy on these chapters lately?  
A: I'm not really bursting with ideas like I first was, I wish I were though......


	8. Chapter 8

Ugh, working on a story at 11:10 P.M. is NOT a good idea. Sorry this chapter was late, butI think writer's block may have hit me. Damnit. Anyways, here's another "filler" chapter that gets the whole "ShadowXMarine" thing out of the way, thanks to the people at SonicZone. Jerks.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Whew…you sure can put up a hell of a fight!" Sonic said, panting from the 'session' him and Blaze had.

"I could say the same about you….who would have known you could be so experienced your first time?"

"Heheh, I can do a lot of things that will amaze you."

"Is that so? Well then, I look forward to it some other time, right now we have to clean this mess up before Tails-"

"Hey guys, do you wanna fly with me to go get some ice cream?" Tails said, coming down the stairs, ignoring what was going on.

"I'm sorry buddy, but….I kinda crashed the Tornado into Eggman's floating fortress when I was trying to save Blaze the other day.

"Did you forget about the X Tornado?"

"You still have it?"

"Well yeah, there's nothing wrong with it, so why get rid of it?"

"I guess…."

"Alright then, do you wanna come too, Blaze?"

"Sure, ice cream sounds good right about now."

"Great! You two get dressed, and meet me in my workshop when you're ready."

"Sure thing buddy."

Tails gave Sonic a devilish grin, before exiting his house through the front door.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Blaze questioned, noticing that the hedgehog was shivering.

"That kid…..he's going to blackmail me, I just know it…."

"Oh relax, he seemed like he didn't even care."

"Didn't you see that grin on his face before he left?"

"What grin?"

"Never mind, let's just get ready to go." Sonic said, before dashing into the bathroom at warp speed, and locking the door. Blaze went into the basement, and grabbed a washcloth, then returned to the room, and began to clean up the "mess". When she was done, she decided to check on Sonic, since he hadn't come to tell her that he was finished. As she approached the door, she noticed that the sound of running water could be heard, yet when she opened the door, Sonic was nowhere to be found.

"Sonic!"

No response.

"Soniiiiiic!"

Still no response.

"SOOOOONIIIIIIIC!!!!"

She figured that it would be best for her to take a shower now, and try to find Sonic later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Tails' workshop……

"Hey Sonic, you're here!"

"Yep, I'm ready to go get some ice cream."

"Hey wait, where's Blaze?"

"Erm….she told me that we should go on without her…..so she doesn't get kidnapped again."

"In other words…..you ditched her?"

"Well you can't blame me for doing so, the whole reason I came to Mystic Ruins was to visit you, but if she's around, we can never have any time to hang out."

"True, very true…."

"So are we going, or what?"

"Hop in!"

Tails pressed a button on the side of the X Tornado, and it opened the cockpit, and passenger seat. Sonic immediately took a flying leap towards the aircraft, and landed in the passenger's seat, meanwhile Tails inspected the plane to make sure nothing could go wrong.

"Thrusters….clear, landing gear….check, accelerator….affirmative, alright Sonic, everything's okay, read for takeoff?"

"You bet!"

"Alright then, let's go!"

And with that, Tails and Sonic departed for Station Square; however, Blaze was not too happy.

"YOU JACKASSES, YOU FORGOT ME!!!!"  
---------------------------------------later that day-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a good while, Sonic and Tails finally made it to Station Square, and landed in the outskirts of town, as to avoid causing uproar. As they approached an Ice Cream parlor, they spotted a familiar cobalt hedgehog, as well as an orange raccoon, sharing a sundae.

"Is that….."

"Shadow and Marine?!?!?"

"Dude, that's weird…."

"I can hear you two idiots!" Marine shouted.

"Hey Sonic, can you believe she stopped talking with the accent?" Tails whispered.

"No, I thought she was born with it."

"Me too."

"You two done talking about me?" Marine snapped, shooting a glare of death at Sonic and Tails.

"Uhh…..s-so….h-how are you, Shadow?" Sonic hesitated, but Shadow said nothing. "You okay?"

"Oh, he's just moody like usual, he'll be okay soon." Marine said, a little TOO cheerfully.

"….el…" Was all Shadow could say.

"What?"

"….elp…"

"Huh, I can't understand you!"

"HELP! HELPHELPHELP OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP ME GET AWAY FROM THIS CRAZY-"

"Aheheh, he doesn't really mean that," Marine cut him off, clamping her hand over his mouth, "Do you pookie?"

Shadow nodded his head, and motioned for Sonic and Tails to run, but they were too petrified to oblige.

"What was that?!?!? You know, I think it's time to have that 'little talk again'….."

Shadow's eyes widened, and for the first time ever, he was afraid, afraid of what Marine would do to him. He tried to run, but Marine had grabbed his leg, and dragged him into the restroom, where cries and whipping sounds could be heard.

"Suddenly…I'm not in the mood for ice cream any more……" Tails said, holding his stomach.

"You said it, let's get the hell out of here!" Sonic said before grabbing Tail's arm, and dashing out of the parlor. Reaching the X Tornado, they made no hesitation to jump in, and take off.

"Phew, that was crazy stuff back there. I can't believe that Marine could be so…..Brutal." Tails spoke.

"Yeah, me neither, I'm just glad we got away before we became her next victims."

"Uhh…Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we're going to be victims once again!"

"Whaddya mean?"

In an instant, a scorching hot fireball made contact with the tail of the plane, and sent Sonic and Tails into a nosedive.

"Aaaahhhhh! I forgot about Blaze!"

"SHIT!"

"Whoa, Tails, did you just…"

"INCOMING!!!"

The plane struck the ground with such awesome force, that it shattered into pieces, and sent Sonic and Tails flying in opposite directions. Once Sonic recovered, he was immediately greeted by a knee to the face.

"Owww….Blaze, I'm sorry!"

"ARE YOU? ARE YOU REALLY??" Her eyes burned with rage, and the flames that surrounded her body could melt someone, by just looking at them. Tails thought he could make a run for his house, but he was knocked onto the ground by a fireball.

"You've ran away too many times, Miles, now you have to take the punishment, just like Sonic!"

-------------------------------later that day----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ACK! No, no Blaze, don't put that there, nonononono, AAAARGH! No, I need those, AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"Hmph, I hope you two learned your lesson!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Who says I'm not crazy enough to pull off a couple as crazy as Shadine? Hahaha, I laugh at you. Better chapter up tomorrow, thanks for reviewing, and good night!


	9. Chapter 9

Bad news: I'm going to end this story. Good news: I'm going to make a sequal, called "A Prisoner of Heart". Expect it tomorrow. Also, I've uploaded a rough picture of what Din looks like, as my avatar. Keep in mind that this picture was made before I added the shackles, and removed the feet. Now, read this chapter and END IT!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

----------Somewhere far away----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sonic the Hedgehog….Hmm…..I think that he'll be of great use to me."

"Master Din, are you sure? He's just an average hedgehog, what could _he_ possibly do?"

"This hedgehog…..he is not ordinary, it is him, who possesses the ability to use the amulet of Mavericks."

"It sure doesn't seem like it…."

"I know you have your doubts, but trust me, I'm right this time."

"Yeah, whatever."

----------------At Tails' house-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Tails, you can beat him!"

"This is pointless Sonic; I need Zero to beat him."

"No you don't, besides, the storyline calls for X to beat him."

"Have _you_ ever gone by the storyline?"

"Err…does that really matter? You have to beat him!"

In that instant, Tails jumped into a shockwave, and got a game over.

"ARRRRGH!!! Why do I even bother? I've never beaten Sigma before, why try to now?"

"Hahahaha! Wow Tails…..you suck at Mega Man."

The vulpine grabbed the controller, and tossed it at Sonic, hitting him in the forehead.

"Shut up Sonic, this game is stupid anyways…."

"How dare you call Mega Man X5 stupid?!?!?"

"It is! The original series is better anyways…."

"Yeah, whatever…"

"I'm going to get something to drink…." Tails said, storming out of the room.

"What's the matter with him?" Blaze asked, walking past Tails and into the room.

"He's just mad that he sucks at Mega Man."

"Oh, well I'm going outside to train, and I was wondering if you wanted to spar with me."

"Sure, I'll come!"

"Alright then, I'll need some time to get ready though, so you wait outside for me, okay?"

"Sure." Sonic answered, before dashing outside.

---------------Back at the faraway place------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, he's going to spar, this is perfect."

"I don't see how, master Din…"

"It's simple, they spar, it gets intense, they start fighting for blood, then I come in, and give Sonic that blood he oh, so deserves, and we team up."

"Whatever you say…."

-------Back in Mystic Ruins--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ready Blaze?"

"Worry more about yourself, Sonic."

"A little too confident, are we?"

"Don't hold anything back!" Blaze said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Wha-? You can't possibly expect me to..."

"I said don't hold back!" Blaze yelled before throwing a jab to Sonic's head, but he used his arms to shield hishis face. He grabbed her by the arm, and threw her into the air, then proceeded to use an axe kick, but Blaze countered with a spinning kick of her own. Using the air to his advantage, Sonic rushed Blaze with three swift punches to her chest, making her wince in pain. Noticing this, he immediately stopped, and rushed to her side.

"Blaze, are you-"

"I said don't hold back!"

She immediately swiped at Sonic, but he managed to dodge just in time. He just shrugged, and waited for her to attack. She lunged at him, and tried to grab him, but he evaded it and threw a punch that he expected her to easily dodge. But she didn't. As the blow connected, Sonic's eyes widened in fear as Blaze yelped in pain, and he was at her side again to help.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough…. I just-"

"Didn't I tell you not to hold back?"

"Blaze, I think something's wrong with you, why are you so intent on me hurting you?"

"You…..you….AAGH!!"

Blaze screamed in rage, and in an instant, she slashed Sonic's neck. His vision began to fade, as he fell limply to the ground, and landed in a pool of the fresh blood that leaked from his neck. Blaze's eyes slowly began to change from rage, to sorrow, as she slumped on her knees and began to cry at what she had done.

"Why Blaze…why?" Sonic moaned, trying to breathe.

"I'm sorry Sonic, I just wanted you to fight me with all of your strength…"

"So….you cut my throat?"

"I-I didn't mean to…I just-"

"No…..you did…..and…..and…..we can't be together….if this keeps up….."

"Wait….does that mean-"

"Yes…."

"Sonic please!"

"No Blaze…..what you've done is unforgivable."

"I-I didn't mean it, please! I love you….."

"No…..you don't."

"How can you say that?!?!?"

"How….could you do that?!?"

"…"

"You've taken the only thing that I ever needed to live: my trust."

"Sonic…"

"Silence…you don't need to say anything, I already know."

"…"

"I'll be taking Mr. Sonic now!" A demonic looking figure said, and he slowly descended from the sky. His head, the tip of his tails, and the fur on his chest were pitch black, while his ears, body, legs, three tails, and shoulder guards were blood red. He had yellow eyes, with no irises, and his eyes looked bloodshot. He had no left arm, but instead the hand just remained as if it were still attached, and his right arm was covered by metal plates, and his hands sported ruby red gloves. He had legs, but at the end of them, he had no feet, but they were replaced by spiked shackles.

"What? Who are you?!?" Blaze snapped.

"I am known as Din, and I've come bearing a gift for Mr. Sonic here." Din said, putting his hand on Sonic's neck, and mysteriously stopping the blood from escaping.

"Power….I have no need for your power." Sonic said, trying to force himself from the ground.

"Oh, but this power, is power unlike any other, _this_ power, will allow you to do anything that you desire. THIS, is the power of the Maverick." Din said, holding up an amulet that had the character, ∑, embedded into sapphire.

"Maverick…..isn't that from Mega Man X?"

"What? What the hell is 'Mega Man X'?"

"Nothing…."

"So…..do you accept this power?"

"I told you, I don't need _your_ power, I'm good as I am now."

"Hmhmhm….so you choose to reject my assistance?"

"What else would I be doing?"

"Bad choice…."

Din grabbed Sonic by the neck, and held him to the air, then did the same with the amulet, and jammed it into Sonic's chest. Sonic screamed in pain, as his body tried to reject the amulet, but eventually it was merged into his heart. Blaze watched in horror, and Din simply smiled.

"Now then Sonic, I'll ask you again….Do you, want this power?"

Sonic's eyes widened, and started to change from emerald green, to blood red.

"I do accept."

"Very well…."

"I accept, and I'll start, by using you to test my power!!!"

A shadowy aura surrounded Sonic, and his irises began to fade. He grabbed Din's neck, and released the grip on his own, and began to squeeze on Din's windpipes.

"Ngh…..you….you traitor!" Was all that could be said before his body went limp, and Sonic threw it to the ground.

"S-Sonic?" Blaze spoke, not believing what she saw.

"What's the matter sweetie? Is something bothering you?" Sonic said with a malicious grin.

Blaze couldn't speak, it was as if it was her lungs rejected the air it took in. She shivered in fear as Sonic stepped closer to her, and leaned close to her ear.

"Listen here…things have changed, I never want to see you again. Come near me, and you'll suffer the same fate as that fool, Din."

"B-but…."

"Begone!"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow....that was the worst piece of crap I ever wrote. Well, actually....the last chapter was, but that doesn't matter, what matters is that I will actually FOCUS on the plot inn the sequal, rather than write based on what I'm listening to. Yet again, look out for it tomorrow, have a good day/night, and stop reading this!


End file.
